deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gladion VS Sans
Gladion VS Sans is ShadowKaras' fourth Death Battle. The combatants are Gladion from Pokemon and Sans from Undertale. Note: Gladion will be using his entire Pokemon team in this battle. '' Description Protective brothers who are associated with skulls duke it out, in a battle of Pokemon against monster! Will Gladion reduce Sans to dust, or will he have a bad time? Interlude Shintaro: As someone with a younger sister, I think that us older siblings can be pretty overprotective at times.... Chara: Meanwhile my brother's a damn crybaby. And today, we're gonna be watching two of these edgy- I mean, protective brothers fight to the death! Shintaro: Gladion, the Team Skull Enforcer. Chara: And Sans, the lazy skeleton of the Underground. I'm Chara, and he's Shintaro. Shintaro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Gladion Chara: In the vast world of Pokemon, there exists a group known as the Aether Foundation, a peaceful organization dedicated to protecting the lives of Pokemon. Shintaro: Unfortunately, it's run by a psychotic woman named Lusamine, who badly abused her children, showing the mysterious Ultra Beasts more love than those poor kids. Chara: Oh, she's a furry. Shintaro: Those Ultra Beasts are anything BUT furry. One day, Gladion, one of Lusamine's kids, decided he'd had enough and ran off from home, leaving his defenseless sister Lillie at her mother's mercy. Chara: Eventually, he joined Team Skull, a group of outcasts from society who desperately needed money. Oh yeah, he also ended up living in a roadside motel. Shintaro: Of course, Gladion wasn't alone on the road. When he left his mother, he took one thing with him: his first and strongest Pokemon, Type: Null. Chara: Null isn't a normal Pokemon, it's an artifical being specifically created for one purpose. Killing the Ultra Beasts. Shintaro: Null's mask restricts it's power, but even with the mask, it's still a force to be reckoned with. Chara: About that mask...once Gladion and Null's bond reached it's maximum, Null shattered it's mask and evolved into Silvally, the Cockatoo Pokemon! Shintaro: It's actually the Synthetic Pokemon.....anyway, as Silvally, it unlocked a new powerful ability: the RKS System. This allows Silvally to change it's type using Memory discs, which determines it's weaknesses and strengths. There's fire, water, grass, and 15 others! Chara: The RKS System also changes the type of Silvally's signature Multi-Attack, in which Silvally cloaks itself in energy and straight up tackles the opponent. Shintaro: It also has access to other moves such as X-Scissor and Crunch, which use it's claws and mouth to tear shit apart. Chara: Of course, Silvally isn't Gladion's only Pokemon. His lead Pokemon is Crobat, a huge, poisonous bat that can fly at extremely high speeds. Shintaro: Some of it's notable moves are Acrobatics, which doubles damage if Crobat isn't holding an item, and Cross Poison, which has a high chance for a critical hit and can afflict poison. Chara: Weavile is Gladion's third Pokemon. It's an icy weasel with two razor-sharp claws, and insane speed to boot. Shintaro: Weavile is a close range fighter that specializes in slashing attacks like Night Slash and Shadow Claw, but if it needs a faster ranged attack, it always has Ice Shard. Chara: Gladion's next team member is Porygon-Z, a digital being that can move through dimensions. However, it's pretty damn glitchy due to it's programming. Shintaro: Probably not as glitchy as a Gen 1 Pokemon game. Chara: Porygon-Z has a very versatile movepool. It can harness the powers of ice, electric, and darkness, and even has a move called Tri Attack, which attacks using three different elements! Shintaro: The final member of Gladion's team is a fan favorite Pokemon: the blue dog Lucario. Chara: It's a fricking jackal, not a dog! Shintaro: Nobody cares! Chara: Lucario has the moves Aura Sphere, which almost never misses it's mark, Psychic, which allows it to telekinetically attack opponents, Extreme Speed, an extremely quick rush attack, and Flash Cannon, which is just a generic laser. Shintaro: But with the power of the Z-Ring, and the Steelium Z, Flash Cannon can be powered up into Corkscrew Crash, the Steel type Z-Move! Corkscrew Crash is a massive spinning Z-Powered tackle that deals cataclysmic damage to anything it hits. Chara: It's the Z-Move that will pierce the heavens! Shintaro: If there's one thing I've learned from Pokemon though, it's that every team has a weakness, and Gladion's is no exception. First of all, he only uses 5 Pokemon....seriously, the maximum is 6..... Chara: His Pokemon all suffer from specific elemental weaknesses too, and Lucario can only use it's Z-Move once per battle. Shintaro: Also, without his Pokemon, Gladion's just an edgy teenager with no fighting skill. Finally, Gladion's poses are insanely bad. He needs to watch more JoJo to refine his posing game. Chara: Even if they aren't perfect, if you mess with Gladion, you'll have five powerful Pokemon out for your blood. ''Gladion: What does a Pokemon Trainer really need to be successful? I guess everyone might have their own answer. But for me...I want the strongest rival for myself. Sans Shintaro: Underground, there lives a civilization of monsters, sealed there afte- Chara: Didn't we already go over this in Undyne VS Munakata? Shintaro: Jeez. Basically there was a huge war and the humans won and monsters got kicked underground. Chara: Of course, they had no choice but to settle down there and try to live normally. So, they set up multiple places to live, one being the humble, cold town known as Snowdin. Shintaro: And in this town lives Sans the Skeleton, resident lazybones, master of puns, and brother of the great Papyrus, an aspiring royal guardsman. Chara: While he may appear calm and laid back on the surface, Sans is hiding many dark secrets. Shintaro: Namely his mysterious past, and knowledge of the anomaly that keeps resetting the timeline. As a result, he isn't really motivated to do anything, since it'll all be reset. Chara: Yeah, that's kinda my fault. Sorry. Shintaro: Anyway, Sans is insanely lazy, not lifting a finger when his friends are killed, but when determined to fight, he's pretty damn strong. Chara: For starters, he's insanely quick on his feet, being able to easily outmanuever and dodge Frisk's attacks. To give you an idea of how fast Frisk is, they can dodge a whole barrage of lightning from Vulkin. And like all other Undertale monsters, Sans' magic doesn't only hit you physically, it targets the soul as well. Shintaro: When I played Undertale, it definitely hurt my soul badly........(sobs) Chara: Sans' main weapons are his bones. Unlike his brother Papyrus, his attacks hit a lot less hard. He makes up for this by hitting a lot more, each of his bones damage the opponent multiple times, even going so far as to ignore invincibility frames in-game! His bones can turn blue too, which renders them only able to be blocked if the opponent stays still. Shintaro: Sans is also really creative with his bone attacks. He can form them into massive rows that cover the whole floor, make them come out of the walls and ceiling, and create bone-walls that are gonna sting a lot if you try to pass through. He even has an unavoidable bone-cage attack, though it requires the opponent to be off guard. Chara: When he needs that extra damage though, in come the Gaster Blasters. They're huge floating cannons that resemble some sort of animal skull, and Sans can command them to do as he pleases without needing to lift a finger. These also ignore invincibility frames, just like his bones. Shintaro: Sans can boost the damage of these weapons even further with Karmic Retribution. KR is inflicted on the opponent when Sans lands a blow, and depletes the opponent's health depending on how much they've sinned. Chara: I'm sure it would work wonders on the guys writing R34 stuff about him- Shintaro: Whoah whoah whoah, don't go there! Sans also has some other non-offensive abilities that can screw with opponents pretty badly. Chara: He can teleport and switch his attack patterns instantly. One moment you're dodging Gaster Blasters, and then you're suddenly surrounded by bones. Shintaro: Sans has the ability to manipulate the target's soul by turning it blue, which lets him control the soul's gravity and throw them around, or just stick them to the ground. Chara: Even this isn't even Sans' strongest ability. His most powerful technique...is his drinking prowess. He guzzled down a whole bottle of ketchup casually! I'd probably puke if I tried that. Shintaro: The only reason Sans has honed his dodging technique so much though, is to cover his biggest weakness. Sans has a grand total of one HP! Any clean hit is gonna turn him to dust. Chara: His Karmic Retribution is nigh useless against opponent's who haven't killed anyone, since it only deals major damage to sinners. Plus, he can get tired out if he uses his abilities too much. Shintaro: And despite his implied background as a man of science, Sans is a total moron. He considers the crossword harder than the Junior Jumble, proof of his low intellect. Chara: Even though he isn't motivated at all, once Sans steps into battle, anyone on the other side is definitely gonna have a bad time. I learned that the hard way...... Sans: you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset Battle '' Random forest'' It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On a day like this, Sans the Skeleton was taking a leisurely stroll in the forest. An hour or two ago, the monsters had finally been freed from their underground prison beneath the imposing Mount Ebott. While their leaders, Asgore and Toriel, sorted things out with the humans back in a nearby town, Sans was free to do whatever he wished, so here he was. "welp, it's been a while. might as well get back to see how they're doing." the skeleton muttered to himself. He turned around in the direction of the town, and found himself staring into the eyes of a blond boy wearing ripped black clothing. Gladion gripped one of his Poke Balls, prepared to send out his Crobat. What kind of weird Pokemon is this?' ''he thought. He threw the Poke Ball, causing the purple bat-esque creature it contained to emerge and let out a screech. Sans was shocked upon seeing this: the boy seemed to be controlling this creature against it's own will, using it as a mere tool. "well, kid, i didn't think i'd have to do this, but i can't let anyone who enslaves monsters like that walk away scot-free. guess i'm gonna have to give you a bad time. nothing personal." "What kind of weird Pokemon are you?" Gladion growled, surprised that his opponent was capable of speech. But this was a fight, and he had no time to question the skeleton. "Take him out, Crobat!" he commanded. '''FIGHT! Crobat immediately took the initiative, and zoomed at Sans with an X-Scissor. The flying monster's quick speed caught Sans slightly off guard, however he easily dodged the attack by simply leaning back. Crobat followed up with Steel Wing, which was also avoided with ease. Sans jumped backward and raised multiple bones from the ground, which all would have struck Crobat if it hadn't flown into the air. Crobat swooped in once more using Acrobatics, zipping and zooming with a series of quick Flying-type blows. Still keeping up his casual demeanor, Sans dodged every single blow and struck Crobat with a few bones. Crobat attempted Cross Poison, but Sans easily avoided the poisonous blows. Another Acrobatics, followed, which was again dodged, Sans even letting out a mocking yawn while remaining untouched, "that all you got? well, i hate to break it to ya, but after this attack your bat is gonna be feeling pretty blue." Sans then manipulated the soul of Crobat, turning it a deep blue color. This sent the bat falling straight to the ground, it's ability to fly nullified by the gravitational pull. As Crobat struggled to move, Sans summoned a volley of bones and sent them at the other monster, which all hit the crippled bat head on and knocked it out. "Go, Porygon-Z!" The digital beast was sent out, immediately shooting a Dark Pulse to break apart some of the bones Sans attacked it with. Porygon-Z summoned a Tri-Attack, and directed the three blasts towards Sans. Ice, thunder, and fire all streaked towards him, only for the pun-master to remain in his place and slightly tilt his body to dodge the attacks. Porygon-Z fired more Dark Pulses, which Sans repeatedly dodged. Eventually, he snapped his fingers, and multiple dragon-skull shaped blasters popped up beside him. They all fired white beams that countered the Dark Pulses and hit Porygon-Z, knocking the Pokemon into a tree which snapped in half. The blasters fired again, but this time Porygon-Z was ready. It barely dodged and fired a Thunderbolt. The Electric attack blasted Sans, but he dodged it again, jumping to the side as his eye began rapidly flashing blue and yellow. Porygon-Z's soul was under his power now. The beast was slammed into more and more trees, leveling them instantly. Porygon-Z fired an Ice Beam, which Sans dodged, but Porygon-Z was never aiming for him. A dome of ice formed itself around Sans, leaving him trapped. "Tri Attack, now!" The three elemental blasts fired in unison, but the ice dome that was trapping Sans broke apart as two Gaster Blasters emerged from the icy wreckage. They fired two beams that struggled with the Tri Attack for a while, eventually pushing it back and hitting Porygon-Z with the full power of both attacks. The artificial monster fell to the ground, unable to battle further. "Weavile, you're up!" Gladion said, before sending out the Ice/Dark type. Weavile smirked and brandished it's two claws, before rushing Sans with a flurry of Night Slashes and Shadow Claws. Sans weaved through every attack with expert skill, and then stepped to the side, leaving Weavile slashing at thin air. The skeleton used his soul-manipulating abilities to throw Weavile away, then put together a complex pattern of bones and platforms and sent them at Weavile. "try dodging this, you slippery weasel...." Weavile attempted to manuever through the attack, but was unable to, falling off it's platform after being hit by a sudden bone and landing on more bones. A series of blue and white bones then barraged it, but Weavile slashed through them all and fired Ice Shard. Sans dodged the icy spikes that Weavile threw, but was almost hit by a Brick Break. Luckily, he moved his head to the side and shot Weavile away with a Gaster Blaster. Weavile struggled to stand, but eventually fell defeated. Gladion cursed and called upon Lucario, immediately commanding the jackal to use Psychic. Sans found himself surrounded by a pinkish aura, meaning that Lucario had him in it's telekinetic hold. "welp, this is pretty bad. better take a shortcut outta here." Before Lucario could finish Sans off, he had vanished, appearing far away from the aura-wielding Pokemon. Sans shot Lucario right in the chest with a Gaster Blaster beam, but the Pokemon remained standing and threw an Aura Sphere. Sans dodged, but the sphere turned around and tried to hit him again. Without even turning around, Sans formed a wall of bones to repel the blast. Lucario then fired a Flash Cannon, but Sans stepped out of the way, revealing a Gaster Blaster behind him that fired it's soul-targeting beam. The Flash Cannon and Gaster Blaster cancelled each other out, but Sans quickly fired again, hitting Lucario. Before Sans could summon more blasters and bones, Lucario rushed up close with Extremespeed. Sans barely dodged a swipe of Lucario's paw, but Lucario followed up with another speed-boosted strike that Sans was forced to teleport away from- only to find himself grabbed by Psychic after teleporting. Sans teleported again while firing off multiple Gaster Blasters, each beam being dodged by Lucario who returned fire with Aura Spheres. Sans readied his bones and sent them at Lucario. Being less agile than Weavile, Lucario was unable to avoid them, and ended up being the victim of multiple bones. Falling to one knee, the Pokemon fired a Flash Cannon, but Sans easily sidestepped it. Sans summoned multiple Gaster Blasters, a whole legion of them all concentrated on Lucario while bones rose from the ground towards the jackal. "Alright, Lucario, let's do this!" Gladion snarled, powering up Lucario with his Z-Ring. The yellow aura of Z-Power surrounded Lucario as strength coursed through it's body. "Corkscrew Crash!" Unleashing the Z-Move, Lucario charged while spinning so fast that it became a metallic drill in appearance. It easily barreled through the Gaster Blasters and bones, smashing through them as if they were made of fragile glass. Eventually, the attack reached Sans, who was standing in front of a tree. "uh-oh." A massive explosion echoed through the forest as Lucario's Z-Move tore apart half the forest. Sans was nowhere to be seen. Gladion sighed in relief, and reached for Lucario's Poke Ball to call it back- Only to see it impaled through the chest by a bone. "instead of trying to drill me, how about you drill this into your head: you can't hit me, bucko." Sans said confidently. A ring of blasters surrounded Lucario, and fired at once, defeating the Pokemon. Down to his last Pokemon, Gladion had no choice but to summon his strongest partner. "Go, Silvally!" The chimera touched down, sending shockwaves through the ground as it let out a bestial roar. Silvally began to shine green, turning into the Grass type. It leaped towards Sans, scattering dust with a Crush Claw. Sans easily dodged, but Silvally was lightning-quick: it immediately used Crunch after, and Sans would have been dead there due to a combination of the dust clouding his vision and Silvally's raw speed if he hadn't teleported away. Sans fired multiple bones at Silvally, but it clawed through them all using X-Scissor and countered a surprise Gaster Blaster with Crush Claw. The Synthetic Pokemon charged again, jumping and turning to dodge more blaster shots. It eventually reached Sans and switched to a Water type, before striking with Multi Attack. Sans dodged the move and hit Silvally with a few bones, but the Beast Killer shrugged them off and attacked again. Unable to keep dodging, Sans teleported once more, but Silvally had already begun charging to his destination. "crap, this thing's actually pretty good....." Now taking the battle seriously, Sans called upon six Gaster Blasters to take out Silvally. However, the monster leaped upon them and began tearing the weapons apart while using them as platforms to make it from one blaster to the next. Eventually, after it was done making short work of the weapons, Silvally jumped down on Sans with it's claws primed for slaughter. Which was exactly what Sans wanted. Grabbing Silvally's soul, Sans sent Silvally crashing down in front of him at record-breaking speeds and fired blaster after blaster downwards, creating a massive hole that Silvally was at the bottom of. Eventually, the dirt around the hole collapsed, burying Silvally and muffling it's roars as Sans stepped backwards, his eye flashing blue. "guess you're done, huh?" Sans said. "No!" Gladion cried before Sans manipulated his soul, and threw him at a tree, before slamming him on the ground. Not satisfied with this, Sans continued to throw Gladion around over and over again until he was bleeding and unable to fight back. "Shit, I guess this is how I go out...." Gladion weakly muttered as Sans held his broken body in the air, blasters ready to fire. Coughing up blood, Gladion accepted his fate as Sans stated the last words he would probably ever hear. "geeeeeeet dunked on!" BLAM! With a loud noise, the blasters fired, and an explosion of dirt rose into the air. Glowing bright red, a sign of the Fire type, Silvally blocked the blasts with it's body and glared at Sans with incomprehensible malice and ferocity. "wait, what the-" The sound of animalistic claw mauling bone followed, Silvally's Crush Claw tearing through the skeleton's chest and spraying red everywhere. Sans stared in shock as he realized that death was imminent. "welp, i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, you want anythin-" He never even got to finish these last words, as Silvally rammed into him with Multi-Attack, incinerating Sans and reducing him to nothing but ash. Gladion sighed and called Silvally back to it's Poke Ball. Then, he turned away, going to a nearby town to report what had just happened. The people needed to know about the creature he had fought. KO! Results Chara: Holy fuck that was intense! But human-monster relations are probably gonna take a huge nosedive cause of this.... Shintaro: Sans didn't really have much of a chance here. While his attacks would do good damage, it wouldn't be enough. Karmic Retribution is nearly useless here since Gladion's Pokemon have never canonically killed anyone, which makes the power of his attacks go down by a lot. Chara: Gladion's team also had a massive number advantage, this being a five on one battle in their favor, not counting Gladion himself of course. Sans is strong, but even he can be overwhelmed by five trained Pokemon, especially mons like Silvally, who is in the hypersonic range of speed via keeping up with monsters who can dodge lightning. Speaking of Silvally, it has country level durability due to having fought Nihilego, which means Sans can barely scratch it. Shintaro: Sans' biggest downfall here was his one HP. While his dodging skills are great, Silvally, Crobat, and Weavile are all insanely fast, and while Lucario and Porygon aren't as fast as them they still have moves that Sans would struggle to dodge, namely Thunderbolt, Aura Sphere, Extremespeed, and Psychic. Chara: In terms of raw power, Gladion easily took it. Sans only hits hard if his KR is potent, but as stated earlier it won't do much here. On the other hand, Gladion's team is superior to trainers who command Pokemon such as Gyarados and Machamp. These two Pokemon can level whole cities and mountains! Shintaro: Plus, Gladion had a LOT more combat experience. The only fights we know Sans has been in are against Frisk and Flowey, whose attacks don't have much variety, while Gladion has conquered the Island Challenge, raided the Aether Foundation, fought Nihilego, and even defeated the Elite 4! Chara: Sans' only advantages were being able to attack the soul, which Gladion and his Pokemon have no defense for, and his more haxy abilities like telekinesis and teleporting, but it was only a matter of time before they landed a hit. Again, he has one HP, so a single blow is all it would take. Shintaro: So, who's gonna tell Papyrus he's ''sans ''a brother now? Chara: The winner is Gladion. Shintaro: And Silvally. And Lucario. And- Chara: You're not funny, by the way. Shintaro: Douchebag. Advantages/Disadvantages Gladion (Winner) +Outnumbers Sans +Pokemon are fast enough to tag Sans +One hit is all it takes for him to win +Slower Pokemon have moves that can bypass their low speed +Z-Move is the strongest attack on the battlefield +More fighting experience +Better poses +Better hoodie -No defense against soul damage -Less hax Sans (Loser) +More hax +Can target the soul +More strategic fighter +Does less tryhard poses -Way weaker -Gets one shotted by anything -Not fast enough to dodge all of the Pokemon's attacks -KR doesn't have much effect here -Is only one person against five opponents -Cannot scratch Silvally at all Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017